Daniel Kirsch
Daniel Kirsch, also known as Sheep with Sunglasses, is a regular at the Stray Sheep, often seen with Anna Rosmont. He is a powerful heir to a large corporation. History He was adopted into a highly successful and wealthy family, and is the heir to the corporation they run. He's spent his life trying to live up to their unreal expectations, and the world's expectations of being raised by such people. In doing so, his entire life has been mapped out for him, including who he is going to marry. He perceives the people around him as selfish and hypocrites - friendly on the outside, but self-centered.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9y1bOIwAdA Anna is the only thing in his life that he's actually chosen for himself. They fell in love after he comforted her after her friend (a ballerina) completed suicide. He would rather be with her instead of his arranged marriage, but they can not be together since his family does not approve of him being with someone of "lower class". Despite that Anna tries her best to dress expensively and win his family's approval, it seems to be futile. Daniel and Vincent Brooks have a history, having attended elementary school together. Daniel constantly felt in Vincent's shadow even as he looked up to him, and spent his childhood life tagging along and trying to fit in with him. This continued through his life. He's told Anna seemingly hostile things about Vincent, as he's nothing like Anna imagined him to be. Daniel has a previous history with the bargoers, having cleared Todd Bozeman of the charges of assaulting Morgan Cortez a while back. It's not clear what his intention was. Daytime Activities During Day 4, he begins to have his inferiority complex come back from childhood. He's surprised, offended and devastated that Vincent does not remember any of their childhood together, and how he still seems so much better off. On Day 5, he breaks up with Anna, unable to keep leading her on. He knows his family will never accept someone lower class, and he will never have the strength to defy them. Nightmares Daniel is included in the nightmares not only because of cheating on his fiancee, but because he is keeping both the women in his life from having a real relationship. Daniel starts having nightmares and shows up on 3-1 as "Sheep with Sunglasses"; his first instinct is to bribe Vincent with any amount of money to get him out. As the levels go on, he laments about the promise of True Freedom at the top of the tower, something he feels like he could never attain in the real world. Through the later Nightmare stages, Daniel begins to help out the other sheep with techniques, and come up with several on his own. At the end, he is inspired by Vincent's selflessness, and wants to help people just like him. Daniel has the same Boss stage every night: it is himself in doll form, with holes for the eyes, nose, ears and mouth. It doesn't chase him or do anything, but just stays inert, incapable of making any kind of action of its own. Daniel states he'd rather die than be forced to see himself powerless like that.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXkwcMLRp00 Ending If Daniel is saved, he returns on Day 8 with Anna, and explains they are going to elope together that night. In Catherine: Full Body, Daniel reappears with Anna during the 9th Day on Rin's route to tell Vincent that Anna aided an old woman who collapsed the other day, who turned to be chairwoman to Daniel's company. Due to Daniel's fiancee choosing not to help the chairwoman without realizing who she is, his parents agree to cancel the arranged marriage and approve of Daniel and Anna's relationship together as a result. When Anna gives Vincent her support in his relationship with Rin, Daniel expressed his surprise that he did not know Vincent is going out with someone (Though that may also include Vincent's previous relationship with Katherine as well due to the two men never having the chance to talk about the subject over the course of the events). Trivia *Daniel's name has been erroneously spelled as "Daniel Kirssh" in the Venus Mode Art Book. *Should Vincent manage to save Daniel from succumbing to the nightmares, he will be present at The Stray Sheep on Day 8. If Vincent talks to him, the player will earn the achievement/trophy, "Love is Patient, Love is Kind." *In Catherine: The Novel, Daniel is killed by the nightmares. Category:Characters